BlizzCon 2013/questions
= Please put questions below = In theory (assuming an untimely meteor doesn't strike in a bad place), Raylan13 , Fandyllic, and TheKaldorei (though I dont have a Journalist pass, I'll still try to ask some questions at the lore panel!) are going to BlizzCon 2013! Raylan13 and Fandyllic will have press passes (even though we aren't really journalists), so we may be able to ask questions of Blizzard representatives and get answers on behalf of WoWWiki. TheKaldorei doesn't have a press pass, but will still try to ask some questions at the lore panel. It may be worth noting the new expansion should be announced at Blizzcon. Please, nothing offensive or too silly (even though it is hard to be too silly). ;The easy way To ask a question: * Click action=edit&section=new}} Ask a question * In the editor, in the box under "Subject/headline:" at the upper right, enter a short version of your question. * In the big box in the lower middle, enter the long version of your question with any other comments or details. * Put in the big box after the other stuff: --~~~~ * Click Publish ;Source editor :Try to make a new section for each question. Here's the recommended format (in wikicode): :: When horns and tentacles? ::When will Blizzard make the barber shop allow horns and tentacles to be added to characters models? ::--~~~~ Will players ever be allowed to give out quests and rewards? :I have my own questions too! It would be a great crowd-sourcing element and allow more player interaction if player characters could make quests for other players and give rewards if they complete the quest. Maybe some ilvl restrictions on rewards based on the items needed to complete the quest or something. It might also be a great way for crafters to get harder to find or less farmed ingredients. Could this ever happen? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 7:12 AM Pacific\ :: That would be pretty cool, I'll have a think about it and get back to you. It's awesome that you're getting press passes. So envious! Tankingmage (talk) 16:31, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Also, I'll ask on my channel, I'm sure there will be quite a few lore related questions Tankingmage (talk) 16:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Feel free to post questions from other folks. Just give a name and where you got the question (Facebook, Twitter, lore forums, etc.). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 4:57 PM Pacific Dragons Will there be more world bosses this go around? If so will you bring back the old world dragon world bosses? Darthus Void (talk)October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure at least one world boss will get added with any new expansion... Not sure about the old world dragons, but they seem to be de-emphasizing dragons lately. Both good questions. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 4:56 PM Pacific Vol'jin And Varian Sent by Daralii on The Story Forums -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 3:31 PM UTC 15:31, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Can some background get added for this question? I assume this was about the Siege of Orgrimmar storyline. Some speculation would probably help. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Oct 2013 8:25 AM Pacific I'll Try to get some,but Yes its about the Siege of Orgrimmar,I'll ask him/her. :) -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 4:33 PM UTC 16:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Alleria and Turalyon What happened to Alleria and Turalyon? Are they dead at Outland? -- Alliance and Horde truce Is this truce going to be a lasting thing throughout the next expansion, or will it be over very quickly like the truce at the end of the War against the Lich King? If so, how will new PvP battlegrounds work, along with world PvP? Will we see Alliance and Horde working together more, for example in scenarios/raids and other instances? Another question is, will this expansion be more scenario based like ? Tankingmage (talk) 02:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Shared Rep My Question is pretty simple, will there ever be shared rep in wow? this is a question from all my friends, me and my guild, i know ALOT of people really want this, so why isn't it in the game?, it will make changing main so much easier and make the game so much for fun, only to farm rep on 1 single char and all have it. :Great question! I have like 5 different 90s on one server and grinding rep for all of them is HORRIBLE! To Blizzard's credit, they have added those account-wide rep bonus items (commendations) once you hit , so that helps alot. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Oct 2013 8:31 AM Pacific Just Imagine with those factions from though,like the Kirin Tor or The Ebon Blade which gets auto friendly when you have a Death Knight or a Mage!Easy to get the tabards aswell!(Warning Magic is not for everyone please consult your parent or guardian before using magic!) - TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 4:36 PM UTC 16:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Warcraft IV Many people are expecting Warcraft IV to come. Are you working on Warcraft IV or forget it for WoW? Graphic Updates Since the game is reaching it's 10th year, some of the textures and models look quite dated, will we see some much needed graphic updates any time soon? HiruxMagtheridon (talk) 16:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Will the Vale ever be restored? Hi, my question is will the Vale ever be restored to the beautiful peaceful place it was before the sha invaded? Stormwind Vault When will we see Stormwind Vault open? Would make a great high level raid. --Mike Day from Facebook (WoWiki Friends) on October 30 at 9:25am Royal Apothecary Society What happened to the "Royal Apothecary Society"? Will they make a return after they left the Forsaken because there is no lore concerning them after the Wrathgate incident. --